Alien Presence
by Abboz
Summary: A holiday for her parents anniversary takes a turn for the worse, leaving Ellie distraught. The Doctor and Rose need to find the alien presence and stop it, before Ellie has no one to turn to. First Person. Pairings: OC/OC -Ellie/Dan-, 10thDoctor/Rose.
1. Into The Library

**A/N: This fan fic was SO bad before that I have started to revamp it; i will improve the quality of the writing, the believability of the plot line (hopefully) and also be adding more chapters to coincide with what i originally planned. So until future updates I have removed the other chapters, but I am getting onto doing the rest. This chapter isn't very different from the original but I hope you all think it's better than before and enjoy reading it. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1 – Into The Library_

"Okay! Nobody panic! We've got everything under control! Stay back!" He stormed into the corridor, apparently locking the main doors and windows as he spoke. "Do as I say, everyone get into the library and stay there! It's for your own safety."

One of the hotel's receptionists seemed utterly shocked, marching up to him. "Who do you think you are? Stop this immediately!"

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you… Emily." He read off her name tag. "And this is Rose." A young blonde woman appeared behind him.

"Hi."

"Now if I were you I'd be doing what I say."

Rose ushered me into the library with a few others who had been watching the action unfold.

"Excuse me…" I grabbed her arm as she tried to leave the room. "What is going on?"

"Aliens…" She ran out the room back towards the Doctor, disappearing into one of the open rooms and coming out with a duvet, and dumping it into the library. She repeated this a few times as I watched, then asked me if I wanted to do something to help.

"Sure… like what?" I hesitantly replied, still slightly confused as to what was happening. I was aware that aliens existed, it was all over the news, you had to be blind and deaf not to know, but I'd never experienced it first hand until then.

"Kitchen… food…" She panted running back out again.

"Well don't just stand there!" The Doctor yelled to me, still in the midst of an argument with the receptionist. "Look! Either go into the library or leave now!" She left after that, clearly thinking that these two were absolutely crazy, and I guess off to try and find the hotel manager.

So I went to get some food, not entirely sure why; most likely thinking it would be important if there were aliens. I took as much as I could, Rose soon appeared to help, and we took it all back to the library where the Doctor was stood impatiently waiting.

"Good work." He began working on the door, it sounded like he was locking it, but he had no key.

"How are you…?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He held up this small silver tool, blue light glowing on the end as it made a whirring noise, and turned to finish locking the door. "Sorry what's your name?"

"Ellie."

"Nice to meet you Ellie!" He grinned. "Right!" He announced to everyone. "I've detected an alien presence coming from this hotel… don't know what it is, but we'll soon find out! So if you could all just stay in here 'till it's safe, it would really help…. that's all for now!" He looked questioningly at his sonic screwdriver, tapping it like something was wrong. "Hmm…?"

"What?" I asked him, but he ignored me, peering at the blue light and apparently tracking something across the room. "What are you doing?" He was getting worryingly close to my parents as he continued towards them. "What are you doing to my parents?"

"Your parents seem to have an alien presence."

"My parents are not aliens!" I yelled at him, rather offended.

"I didn't mean that they were…. they just have an alien presence…" He then addressed my parents. "Ever encountered an alien? Were you ever somewhere where aliens attacked?"

"No they weren't!" I retaliated.

"Okay, okay…" He walked over to Rose, who it seemed had been trying to calm most of the others.

I watched as he took her away from them, discussing something with her, grinning at something she said, then kissing her. _So that's how it is_. I distinctly remember thinking, smiling at how cute they looked together.

I ended up wasting a lot of that afternoon with my parents, trying to reassure them that everything was fine, but when I had the chance I would go and talk to the Doctor and Rose, asking what they knew about the alien they'd tracked, aliens in general; embracing the chance to find out everything I could. The only contact I had with the other hotel guests was a brief introduction; names and a little small talk before going back to the people they knew; obviously pushed out of their comfort zone and terrified by it. But then again we all were.

* * *

"Ellie…" Someone caught my attention from across the room, just when I thought everyone else had fallen asleep. I shot him a questioning look, though I doubted he could see it. "Come here." He whispered to me; the room so silent I could hear him clearly. I got up from my place by the window; I'd been staring out of it for hours, so much running through my head that I wasn't even tired.

I struggled to remember his name as I walked over, a two minute conversation was all I knew of him and even then I couldn't remember if he'd even mentioned a name. I was kicking myself inside; yes I had good reason to be distracted, but I knew I should have been paying more attention.

"Hi…" I sat down next to him on the sofa, pausing as I took a moment to look at him. His eyes were shining as he smiled at me, delight and definitely something else in their depths; I knew he could tell I was staring; even in the low light I could see he was gorgeous. I gently pulled my gaze away. "You wanted something?" I tried to make it sound casual.

"We didn't get a chance to talk properly earlier… I'm Daniel by the way… you can call me Dan."

"Ellie… but you already knew that I guess."

**A/N 2: Please review guys :) I'd like to know what you think of the new improved version (despite the fact this is so similar) Anyway bye for now, I will get working on Chapter 2.**

**Abi x  
**


	2. I Screamed

_Chapter 2 – I Screamed_

"Why are you staying here then?" I remember him asking after several hours of talking, by now it was about 2:30am and I was beginning to feel tired.

"It's my parent's anniversary." I answered. "I brought them here for a holiday…" My voice trailed off; I really didn't have much energy left.

"I'm here for a conference, except I don't think it's going to happen now." I could tell from his voice he was pretending to be disappointed; he didn't hide the happiness he was definitely feeling.

"Oh, well if it's any consolation, I'm glad you are stuck here with me; I'd be bored out of my mind otherwise!" As much as I loved my parents, I didn't much like the idea of being stuck with only them and a bunch of middle aged strangers for company; I could tell the Doctor and Rose would be otherwise occupied.

"I'd much rather be here too… with you I mean." He blushed slightly, and I couldn't help but smile; he was utterly beautiful, and I had never known a man to be beautiful before.

He smiled back, sliding his arm around my waist. I looked up at him, gazing right into his beautiful green eyes, knowing he was looking right back into mine.

"So… anyway…" I pulled my gaze from his, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Ellie…" He whispered, and I couldn't help but look back up at him, feeling my cheeks redden as I did so. "You are gorgeous…" He smiled. "You have beautiful eyes." He leant a little closer to me.

"I'm cold." I said; a hint of humour evident in my voice, deliberately spoiling the moment as I wanted to see how he would react.

"Come here." He pulled a duvet up off the sofa, wrapping it round himself and in turn wrapping it around me; hugging me close. "Better?"

"Hmm…" I sighed, relishing in his warmth for a moment as I slipped my arms around his waist. "Dan… I…" I pulled back a little, but he cut me off, pressing his lips against mine.

"See? Gorgeous." He beamed at me.

"Shh…" I kissed him again, moving my hands up his back, entangling my fingers in his soft dark hair.

Slowly I moved away, a yawn escaped through my lips; I clamped a hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry… It's not that you're boring." I quickly apologised; hating how it made me look.

"It's okay… it's late." He smiled sympathetically. "Sleep."

"But… I want to…" My argument was feeble; I actually didn't have a good reason not to. I guess I was afraid that I'd wake up to find it all a dream, or wake and find he'd moved away and changed his mind about me; after all I wouldn't have blamed him.

"Sleep." He insisted, pulling me down onto the sofa with him. "I'll be right here." His arms tightened around me; cuddling me closer.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled the duvet over us properly. "Thanks." I had never felt so lucky in my entire life; this amazing man thought I was gorgeous and he cared about me and even if that only lasted for one night I had still been blessed.

"Gorgeous…" I heard him mumble, and I smiled, content and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later I woke, though at the time I wasn't sure why I had, I was warm and happy, all be it a little uncomfortable; a sofa was not big enough for two. Giving Dan a light kiss on the cheek, I gently moved his arm from around my waist and grudgingly pulled myself away. Sat on the edge of the sofa I looked at him for a moment, almost surprised he was there; no, it hadn't been a dream, and yes I really was as lucky as I'd first thought.

Orange light crept through the blinds of the huge windows, the sunrise beginning to warm the room and I could see the mess we'd made of it. I sleepily looked over the others, everyone else seemed asleep which only made me wonder why I had woken so early. I smiled, seeing the Doctor sat in a chair over the other side of the room, I realised he was awake when he shifted Rose into a more comfortable position on his lap. He smiled down at her with a completely adoring look on his face; clearly in pure bliss as he watched her sleeping; lost in his own little world. _That must be what true love is like. _I sighed, was it so selfish to want that for myself? To want to be loved and _feel_ loved by someone I loved just as much? I looked at Dan, so contently sleeping and wondered just for a moment if this insane twist of fate could have brought me a miracle. I cut my thoughts short, knowing I shouldn't make such ridiculous assumptions and looked back over the room. Two middle aged couples were asleep on the floor, all be it looking rather uncomfortable, and a few other people slumped in chairs or curled up in duvets elsewhere around the room.

I glanced over to where my parents had been; a quick instinctive check on them which only caught my attention more. Something was wrong, and a closer look told me that in fact they were gone, and in their place something that I couldn't identify. I looked around me for a moment, had anyone else seen? Was anyone else looking? But of course not, the only other person awake was the Doctor and he was otherwise distracted. I ever so slowly leant forward; needing a closer look.

My thoughts were incoherent as I realised what I was looking at. My reaction? Terrified does not begin to cover it, but I was so terrified and completely shocked to the core that I did the only thing I could possibly do. I screamed.

**A/N: Second scene is mucho improved! I hope you guys like it :) Please review x**


	3. Cooked Alive

_Chapter 3 – Cooked Alive_

"Hey, hey… what is it? Whatever's the matter?" Dan instinctively held me close. My breathing was frantic; I clung to him as if for dear life, like he'd disappear if I let go. "What is it?" He asked again, but then I could tell the realisation had struck him. "Oh God." He gasped. "Okay… shhh… calm down… shh…" He tried to calm me, but it was clear he wasn't entirely calm himself. He pulled away, taking my hands in his, looking me in the eyes. "Come away…" He got up, putting an arm around me and taking me off to the other side of the room; I was completely oblivious to the chaos around me, the other people wondering what had happened, all turning to the Doctor and Rose for an explanation.

He sat me down on the sofa, sitting next to me, still holding my hands. "Look at me, Ellie…" I looked up at him, the fear evident in my eyes. "Everything's going to be okay. I know you're scared, but it's going to be alright I promise." He ran his fingers comfortingly through my hair, wiping my fringe out of my face. "You're going to be okay, _we're_ going to be okay, you hear me? I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you and… I love you." My eyes softened, a weak smile crept over my face. My rational thoughts told me it couldn't be true but there was so much of me that just didn't care. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated, grinning as my smile grew. He cupped my cheek, gently kissing me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck; needing to feel close to him.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Whatever for?" He looked at me questioningly.

"For being here… What would I do without you?" I said a little jokingly, but there was still a good part of me that meant it. "But you must think I'm really high maintenance." I added negatively.

"God no!" He exclaimed. "It's totally understandable."

"What I think happened here…" I looked over to the Doctor as he started talking; his sonic screwdriver glowing in his hand. "Is, excitation of water particles due to high amounts of radiation. Every single cell throughout their bodies!" He continued to scan them over in an attempt to discover more. "Yep, definitely excitation of water particles." He looked at the blank faces before him; none of them followed, but I knew Dan understood as well as I did.

"They were cooked alive." Rose put it into plain English.

"Exactly."

The depressing tone of his voice sent a shiver ran down my spine. "Hey… shh…" Dan wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"But what I don't get, is how it happened without any of us noticing, without any of us feeling the heat. It must have been a lot of energy confined to such a small space. So so clever… but why?" He looked at Rose as if she would know the answer. "What could they possibly gain from killing people?" He stared up at the ceiling, producing a pair of red and blue 3D glasses from his pocket and putting them on. "Who are you?" He seemed to be questioning some other being; Aliens clearly. "And what do you want with these people?"

I watched as Rose laid a hand on his arm, bringing him back to the room. The Doctor looked at her with this goofy puzzled look on his face and I took notice of how she tried to hide her laughter; obviously his expression combined with the glasses was funny even given the situation. She stifled the laughter and whispered something to him; he began to head over towards us. Dan shook his head at him and the Doctor paused for a moment, Rose rested a hand on his arm; a gesture to tell him not to come over. He turned away and I mouthed a thank you to Rose; I didn't want to have to deal with a technical lecture from the Doctor about how my parent's died, it's just not what you want to hear in a situation like that.

I rested my head on Dan's shoulder as he pulled me closer, a tear rolled down my cheek. "Shh…" He gently kissed the top of my head, and I buried my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, cradling my head against him.

More tears fell, but I couldn't help it, the true reality of the situation sinking in; he was the only one I had left, I just couldn't believe it; a few hours before they had been right there, talking to me like nothing was wrong, like nothing would ever go wrong, how could they just die, seemingly for no reason?

He took the blanket off the sofa, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" He suggested. "You'll feel better in the morning I promise."

"I can't." I replied bluntly.

"Try." He persisted.

"I can't; because every time I shut my eyes, the only thing I can see are their faces staring back at me, charred and burnt."

He paused for a moment; obviously he had no response to my explanation. "Well that's okay, we can stay up then… perhaps get to know each other better."

"That'd be nice, yeah." I felt stupid and clingy but cuddled up to him anyway; at that moment I wanted the comfort more than I wanted us to last.

"I know you're hurting but it gets easier, I promise."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." The choice of words and the tone of his voice told me he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"My parents died too… not very long ago actually."

"Not to be rude but…" I began, but he cut me off; knowing what I was going to ask.

"How?... Well, remember when the Cybermen invaded?" I nodded. "I'd gone to visit my parents, just for the weekend; they'd been going on about these ghosts you see, at the time I had thought they were going mad, making up stories. I was upstairs when I heard the robotic voice of the Cybermen, telling my parents they were to be upgraded; version two of the human. I crept to the top of the stairs, watching as they tried to get my parents to go with them. My father was always stubborn, and of course refused; yelling at them to let go of my mother. He told them there was no way he would let them upgrade him, he said he'd rather die than be one of them… that was his downfall I guess. 'Delete', the voice echoed through the house as I saw one of the Cybermen reach out with his metal hand and grasp my father, killing him. A shiver went down my spine, but I felt like I was rooted to the spot, but now I'm glad that I did, else who knows what would have happened. My mum, she fell to her knees, clutching at his body, screaming at the Cybermen. 'Why did you have to do that? You monsters.' All they said was that everyone must be upgraded, or else deleted. 'Upgraded?' She scoffed at them, saying that it wasn't an improvement, but made them inhuman; they'd had the one thing that made them human taken away. 'You are incompatible, you must be deleted'." He paused, taking a deep breath. "They killed her."

"Oh God, that's awful." I kissed him on the cheek.

"But you know, with the risk of sounding cheesy, I think there's a reason I ended up here with you."

"You think?" I looked up at him.

"I think I am here to look after you, be there for you, because I know what it's like to have no one left, to lose your parents… and I know this sounds cheesy too, but I think we were meant to be together; we were given this connection for a reason. And I promise to stick by you Ellie."

"That's so sweet, thank you." I smiled, giving him a kiss. _I just hope you're right._

**A/N: This chapter includes my mucho improved scientific explanation for cooking, much more convincing and hopefully closer to what the Doctor would say? Not too sure though. Also tried to make it seem a bit less like "and they fell completely in love within one day" but keep the same time line as i had before. That's why more of her thoughts are included, so like she doesn't believe it when he says he loves her etc. And in a later chapter (possibly, as i haven't completely decided if i'm including it - we will see his feelings and thoughts from this and other chapters). Don't know if i'm really succeeding in making it more believable tbh so some feedback would be nice**_._** Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it - please review **

**Abi x  
**


	4. This Caring Man

_Chapter 4 – __This Caring Man_

I only remember getting off that sofa twice that morning, barely wanting to move from Dan's embrace. I curled up to him and stayed there, not knowing what to do with myself; feeling like a pointless lump of flesh, even though he constantly insisted that I wasn't.

At one point Rose walked over to us, this awkward look on her face as if she didn't know what to say to me. I'd always imagined she'd had experience in aliens and death, but perhaps none like this. Completely silent, she gave me a handful of things; some of my parents possessions. This only succeeded in upsetting me more; making it sink in that they were actually gone, and never coming back.

I leant back and fastened my dad's chain around Dan's neck, a smile spread across my face as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh no… I can't accept this."

"I insist." I stated firmly. "A thank you for being here."

He just smiled, speechless. I cuddled back up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

All I could think about was them; I just wanted to go home, get back to normal, and forget it ever happened. Try. But the Doctor insisted that we stay, saying they still didn't know who or what the alien presence was; I just didn't care at the time.

Deciding the room may be part of the problem the Doctor and Rose hatched a plan. The second night we would not be staying in the library, or even the building. The two of them took Dan into the corridor, wanting his help and I _knew_ to talk to him without me there. Not five minutes later they returned; the parts of a huge tent in hand. We all stared, wondering where on earth they could have got it from. Dan later told me of the blue box that stood in the hallway, the Doctor had said it was some kind of space ship, neither of us saw how it could possibly be that; he laughed saying it must be like Mary Poppins' bag.

Apparently the decision had been made to stay in this tent in the neighbouring field, away from the building and hopefully the source of this alien technology. I for one was relieved, as much as I had never enjoyed camping I was glad to be out of the library; I couldn't bear to stay in a room that just reminded me of death.

Dan sat with me out in the field for the afternoon, a tiny niggling part of me feeling guilty for not helping with the tent. We watched it get constructed and I welcomed the small distraction, despite the fact I'd been forbidden to help even when I had wanted to.

* * *

Again that night I couldn't sleep, my mind was so overwhelmed and the noise in the tent wasn't helping. I was adamant that Dan should stay in a compartment with me, I was scared to be left alone but at the same time knew it wasn't fair; Dan needed sleep as much as everyone else and I felt cruel when he insisted on staying up with me. I tried so hard to sleep, but the noises around us seemed to be amplified to me. The middle aged couple making noises none of us wanted to hear, others snoring, one or two whispering to each other and I could make out the Doctor and Rose amongst them; most likely trying to solve this puzzle.

I looked up at Dan, a look of desperation in my eyes, I couldn't cope. "I've got to get out of here." I got up and began to unzip the door to our pod.

I immediately felt his hand round my wrist; holding me back. "Let me come with you?" He grabbed our blankets and a torch and held my hand tightly in his own.

"Okay." I knew it was stupid to go out alone and I could trust him to give me whatever silence I needed.

We walked for about ten minutes, until the light from the tent was just a tiny glow. The fields began to slope so we walked a little way down until we couldn't see the tent anymore. "This is far enough." Dan decided for me, putting one blanket down on the grass for us to sit on. Another blanket he pulled round my shoulders before pulling the final one over the both of us. I thanked God once more for this caring man that was sticking by me, and prayed he wouldn't ever leave.

As he pulled me near I was sure I had never felt so much care and love in a hug or cuddle before; I looked up at him and tried to express my sincerity. "Thank you."

In the dim light from the moon and stars I could just about make out the smile on his face. "Now do you need to talk or do you just want to sit?"

I sat in silence, still staring at him for what seemed like an eternity. "I don't know." I sighed and cuddled closer in an attempt to feel warmer.

"Well you can do whatever you need, whenever you need to. I'll be here listening to it all." He kissed the top of my head in such a gentle adoring way that it pushed me over the edge and my eyes welled up again. He obviously noticed this; the moonlight reflecting off the tears. "That's okay, cry. I don't mind at all."

And with that I burst into tears, blubbering a few meaningless words between my sobs as I let out all the tension and sorrow in my heart. To this day I don't know how Dan knew that I needed that so much, that it probably would have killed me to keep all that emotion in, but I was certain that he knew very well. Perhaps, I thought, from his own experience but then I figured he could probably read me like an open book; I had never been any good at hiding my feelings.

Another eternity must have passed by the time I finally stopped crying. A huge burden had lifted off my shoulders and I felt closer to my usual self, at least what I thought was my usual self; I had completely lost myself over that past day. "Gosh I am so stupid. I'm so sorry about that."

He laughed just the slightest bit, and God how I loved that sound. "Don't be sorry. You needed it and I bet you are so much better for it now."

"Yeah." I breathed, staring up at him in wonderment. "Seriously, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Oh you're you, that's more than enough for me."

I laughed a little; did he ever switch the charm off? "Shh." I leant up and kissed him, cuddling up against him as he pulled me to the ground with him.

Relaxed and feeling better in myself I shut my eyes and waited for sleep to take over. To my dismay Dan was soon disturbing me. "Hey, Ellie, someone's coming." I moaned and tried to ignore him, just as a dazzling light appeared over the top of the slope.

**A/N: Tada! - Late Warning! Extreme over use of fluff and romance in this chapter. I am not responsible for any fluff overloads and apologise for any incovenience caused. I hope you liked it anyway though :) and isn't he just a charmer and a gentleman? Aww :) But hmm... guess what/who the "dazzling light" is? Review please :) I would love to know what you think!  
**

**A/N: Tada! - Late Warning! Extreme over use of fluff and romance in this chapter. I am not responsible for any fluff overloads and apologise for any incovenience caused. I hope you liked it anyway though :) and isn't he just the gentleman? Aww :) But yeah. Guess what/who the **


	5. Trust Us

_Chapter 5 __– Trust Us_

"There you are!" The Doctor seemed relieved but a bit angry at the same time. "When I say 'don't wander off' I mean it!" He turned to Rose. "Why do you humans _always_ wander off?"

She laughed and playfully pushed him. "You do it too!"

"Hmm… but you two, seriously, come back to the tent now and stay there, we don't know what's going on and it could be dangerous out there!"

"Look Doctor!" Dan pulled me up with him as he sat forward; obviously he didn't feel intimidated by the fact the Doctor was standing over him. "Ellie is terrified, distraught and doesn't know what to do with herself." Dan was quick to defend our actions. "I don't know what makes you the authority around here, but these are our lives that are being destroyed and maybe, just for a little while we would like to feel like we are in control!"

"_We_." The Doctor looked at Rose and then back at Dan. "Are the only ones here who have any idea what we are dealing with here. _We_ are the people that are going to save you and everyone else here. And believe me I am sorry for this disaster and the hurt and I care, I really do." He crouched down next to us and I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes; he had so much more experience than his appearance suggested, he was older than he looked and I _knew_ he had suffered more than the two of us put together. "I know how you are feeling Ellie. I lost my people and I lost Rose too once and yes I thought I would die from the pain and the emptiness. But we can save you, if you just trust us. _Please_." He looked at us both with such a pleading look in his eyes that Dan was left completely speechless.

"He doesn't mean to be so… rude." I couldn't think of a better word in the moment. "We are both sleep deprived and were finding it impossible to sleep in the tent. But we understand it's for our own good. Thank you." I looked right back at him so he knew how much I meant it. "I mean it; thank you for caring about us, I know in the grand scale of things we are not important."

"And I'm sorry." I could tell from Dan's tone of voice how horrible he felt.

"Who says you aren't important? You are _so _important, believe me! Look at you; the people that can find love in the middle of heartbreak. People that find happiness in each other despite the grief around you. In a world of war you hold onto love and it is that, that makes you important. It is people like you that will make the future, and together you can do so much more than you could _ever _imagine. So do not try and tell me you are not important."

There was a brief silence as the two of us struggled over what to say in response. "I guess we'd better go back then." Dan gathered the blankets and wrapped one round my shoulders, starting to fuss over me. I hushed him and pushed his arm away; watching the Doctor with concern; he hadn't moved and the look of anguish remained in his eyes. Rose knelt down beside him and immediately pulled him into a cuddle, I smiled as she held his head to her and kissed the top of it.

"Okay, come on." I whispered to Dan and took his hand, he switched the torch on and led the way back to the tent, I couldn't help but smile as I heard Rose talking to the Doctor.

"It wasn't your fault." She kissed the top of his head again, hoping to sooth and calm him. "None of it was. And you got me back; you are so amazing." She smiled as he turned to face her, the look of distress in his eyes faded and the hardness of his expression softened. She cupped his face in her hands; stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "You never cease to amaze me Doctor. You know I love you." She leant forward and kissed him.

"And I love you." He smiled just a little. "Thank you, Rose." He ran his fingers gently through her hair, sweeping it away from her eyes.

She just smiled, held him close once more and pressed her lips to his temple.

**A/N: Ta da! Took a while i know, i was having issues with deciding whether to finish it here so i ropped in my friend Deven... Erm, yay for cute angsty Doctor/Rose and random chapter with not a lot of plot (if any - i'm not entirely sure considering it's nearly 3am) Review please! I will love you forever if you do!**


	6. Humanity

Chapter 6 - Humanity

"Rose! Come on! You know that's not what I meant." The Doctor stepped closer to her again, making an attempt to cuddle her. He just wanted to hold her close and calm her down before this escalated any further.

Rose pushed the Doctor away, putting an arm's length of space between them and holding him there. "No." She looked up into his eyes. "I know what you meant." Her words contained no anger but instead were distorted by her distress and sorrow. "I know you think you're better than us, and that Time Lords are far superior and of greater intelligence and know better. Or maybe you just think you're better than me and that my judgement is poor."

"No, Rose." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to gather the right words. "Now stop it." He pushed her hair away from her eyes, holding her face with both hands. "You know me… and I didn't mean that. I just meant that I'm older than you, I've had more experiences and I've met all kinds of creatures that you haven't and that's helpful here! This doesn't mean I think I'm better than you! I have always regarded you highly Rose, I promise!"

"A longer life isn't necessarily a better one! Having more experiences means nothing! I've had _different_ experiences, and that is important, you should know that!"

"Rose! Would you stop? I was wrong and I said the wrong thing okay? I didn't mean it; you are _so_ important! And I just… argh!" He sounded his frustration; she was so strong headed and her faith in humanity astounded him, but then how could she ever think he thought badly of Humans? He had never met an unimportant Human! And then there was her; beautiful, intelligent, _amazing_ Rose Tyler who he'd known was special from that very first moment when he took her hand.

"Stop it okay? Just stop it!" Rose pulled away from the Doctor, storming off into the distance, tears beginning to fall. She slowed and gradually came to a stop, squeezing her eyes shut as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, her breathing heavier than usual. The Doctor looked on as she walked away, his eyes suddenly filled with guilt, he hated seeing her upset and then there was that look in her eyes, just there for that moment before she'd walked away, but so full of pain that he just couldn't be mad at her. He looked up to the sky for a second, letting out a sigh as he chased after her.

When he reached her, he pulled her hands away from her eyes, cupping her face as he kissed her. After a moment he pulled away, his hands moving to her waist as he softly kissed her again. "I love you, Rose." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers as he took a deep breath. "I love you." And he let her go and began to walk back towards the hotel.

"Doctor." She stared after him in disbelief, completely astounded by what had just happened. "What are you…?" The words were muffled. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "What?" She repeated breathlessly.

"I know we're meant to be fighting, and we're supposed to be mad at each other and throw insults at each other and say things we don't mean." He walked back up to her as he spoke. "But there is some kind of threat here, you could be in danger and I could be in danger and I don't _care_ if we're fighting because I am _not_ having the last things we say to each other being anything horrible." His sentence stopped dead and he kissed her once more. "I love you." He paused for just a second then stepped back from her, turned on his heels and walked straight back to the hotel.

* * *

I sat in the window that morning and watched the argument unfold, I still remember the look in his eyes that day; there was something about the way he'd left her and the way he acted around her that showed his love for her better than words ever could.

"Hey." I smiled half heartedly as the Doctor approached. He came and stood beside me, hands shoved into the pockets of his suit, gazing out the window. I looked back out across the field to see what he was staring at; Rose pacing around, hands rubbing her eyes and tangling in her hair as she stopped and stared into the distance.

"This alien." He broke the silence, almost making me jump. I felt his eyes on me and moved my gaze to meet his. "I'll be honest with you Ellie, I have no idea what it is, where it is, why it attacked your parents or how it did it…" His voice trailed off, I watched as he looked back out the window and followed his line of sight. Rose looked straight at us then walked off towards the other end of the hotel.

I looked back at the Doctor, pretending not to notice the tears in his eyes and his brow furrowing, and turned back to see Rose walk out of sight. "Go and find her." I voiced my suggestion, I could see how much he was yearning to see her smile again.

"She will come and find me when she's ready." It was obvious his entire being was resisting the urge to find her. "Now let's go find us an alien, shall we?"

* * *

"Doctor!" I backed into him, the contact making me jump out of my skin. I promptly turned on my heels and found my arms clamped to my sides by his hands.

"What's wrong?" His expression remained as stern as before.

"The… I…" I looked behind me for a moment. "I'm just scared." I promptly decided, feeling like my very presence was annoying him.

"Just stay close and _don't_ wander off." He looked down at me, this puzzled, calculating look on his face.

"It's strangely quiet here." I observed. "I mean shouldn't there be animals out there?" I walked over and stared out the window at the vast number of fields and trees. "Isn't it strange that no one else has driven up here? What about people that had booked rooms for today?" I filled the silence with whatever entered my head, I turned back to face him, leaning against the windowsill as I spoke. "What?" He pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on, staring at me intently; the level of concentration was evident on his face.

"Nothing." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back into the corridor.

* * *

Rose pressed her ear to the door of the hotel bedroom, listening for any sign of the Doctor's presence. It was silent, but still she knew he was there. She took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open, taking in how the Doctor lay on they bed staring up at the ceiling; she could see something was troubling him.

"Rose." The Doctor smiled over at her, she turned her head away from him before his gaze could reach hers. "I thought you'd never come." Rose climbed onto the bed beside him, but much to his dismay kept her distance and lay with her back to him. "I'm sorry for shouting." He guessed she was angry with him; it made sense when he was angry with himself. He rolled onto his side, laying his right hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He shifted closer and could hear her gently sobbing. "Oh Rose." He cautiously put an arm round her waist. "Hey, no crying. You know I'm no good with tears."

"I'm an idiot." She admitted in defeat. "Such an idiot, and you don't deserve to have to put up with my stupidity. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."

"That's what this is about?" He slipped his arm from around her and propped himself up by his elbow, brushing her hair out of her face.

She looked up to see him peering down at her, this stunned look on his face and concern in his eyes. "What?"

"Oh Rose." He smiled. "Come here."

She rolled over to face him, resisting the urge to smile as he pushed his grinning face up against hers. "What?" She repeated herself at a whisper, not really understanding why he was grinning so widely.

"You are bonkers." He rolled onto his back, pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "How could you ever think you don't deserve me?"

"I don't know, I just…" She cuddled closer to him, listening to his double heartbeat and closed her eyes, searching for the hint of his mind that sometimes resided within her own. "There's you trying to make up with me, being so… _you_ and I just push you away."

"Have you ever thought that the reason I'm always so keen to make up with you is because I worry that I don't deserve you? That one day you will see me for what I am and go home like you should?"

"All the times when you've hidden from me in the TARDIS and I found you, all the times I was there when you needed me the most, do you honestly believe they were a coincidence? I have seen you for what you are; when your thoughts are torturing you the TARDIS shows me what you're remembering. I've seen what you've done and what you've seen, and I know how you felt, and yes I see you for exactly what you are; a tortured soul that needs to love and be loved, that's all." She looked up at him and the smile on her face melted both his hearts.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, a smile forming on his lips as she reached over to find his hand. "I need you." His voice was barely audible as he confirmed what they both already knew.

"You seem troubled…" She observed. "What is it?"

"I'm worried Rose; I spent all day with Ellie searching this hotel and we found nothing. No aliens, no alien technology, not even the slightest hint that an alien was even here." He sighed with despair. "But we detected it! We knew it was here, we've all seen the evidence that it was, so where is it hiding?"

"Maybe it's gone, maybe it got what it needed and left so the reason you couldn't find anything is because it's not here."

"I just don't know." He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "I _feel_ like it's here somewhere."

"We will find it then. Now don't fret and get some sleep." Rose cuddled even closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Rose." He untangled his fingers from hers, placing them under her chin and tilting her head up so he could look her in the eye. "Thank you." He whispered with the deepest sincerity and gently kissed her.

With smiles on their lips the Doctor pulled Rose closer again and the two of them began to drift off to sleep, completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

**A/N: Ridiculously obvious cliffy i know! But couldn't resist :) I hope you enjoyed the 10/Rose fluff as much as I enjoyed doing it - absolutely adore their scenes in this. Please review to tell me what you think of it 3 Thanks x**


	7. Emergency

_Chapter 7 – Emergency_

Dan sat on the edge of the bed beside me, fingers stroking my hair. "You get a good night's sleep, yeah?" He leant down and kissed my forehead before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I knew my brow had furrowed, I must have look scared despite the fact I knew I was stupid to feel that way.

He turned back to face me. "I was just…" He pointed behind him to the door.

"You're leaving me?" I winced, realising how needy I sounded.

"I thought…" He smiled that soft, beautiful smile that I was already beginning to fall in love with. "I was going to bed."

"Oh." I was disappointed, and it showed; it was funny how I had grown so accustomed to his presence and the warmth of his embrace. "Stay?" My voice showed my hesitance, thinking that perhaps he wanted to be free of me, that I was depriving him of sleep amongst other things.

"If that's what you want." The constant smile on his face cleared my doubts. "I just thought… never mind." He got in beside me and pulled me close. "Now go to sleep." He whispered, gently rubbing my back, completely unaware that I was already drifting off.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later; it was early morning but light enough for me to be able to see clearly. The steady rise and fall of Dan's chest told me that he was asleep, I couldn't help but smile at knowing he was getting the rest he needed and deserved, that same rest that I'd been unintentionally denying him.

I looked up at him, my breath hitched in my throat and I consciously screwed my face up as I suppressed a sob. "Dan?" I hurriedly pulled away from him and sat up, hand moving to his cheek. "Not again. Wake up, please just wake up."

He looked up at me, concern in his eyes. "Whatever's the matter?"

"I don't… oh God, what do I do?" My head fell into my hands, voice erratic.

"Hey, what is it?" I felt his arms wrap around me as he clutched me to him. "Calm down, yeah?"

"I'll go get the Doctor." I pulled back, holding his face between my hands. "Everything will be okay, I promise." I leant forward and kissed him, extracting myself from his embrace and headed for the door. "And Dan, I think…" I turned back, my heart wrenching at his expression, he looked so confused and utterly terrified; I wanted nothing more than to hold him close and chase away every fear. But what good would that do? I had to get to the Doctor and Rose in the hope they could do something to help. "I think that maybe, perhaps… I might love you a little bit." I smiled for a brief moment, then turned and ran full pelt down the corridor, shouting the Doctor and Rose's names as I went. I banged my fists on the door to a room, the one we'd been told to go to in an emergency.

"What is it?" The Doctor opened the door, strangely he was still fully clad in suit and coat.

"Is everything alright?" Rose appeared behind him, tugging at his coat as if trying to pull it off him. He shrugged his coat off and put it on her, realising she was cold.

"It's Dan… I think what happened before has started to happen again." I tried to control my emotions, knowing I should stay calm for everyone's sake.

"That's not good." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, and ran down the corridor, I quickly followed after.

They burst into the room, Dan's eyes widened with shock, I smiled weakly; trying to be reassuring but knew my attempt was feeble.

The Doctor leant down to inspect Dan and scanned him with his sonic screwdriver, the blue light shining in his eyes. I walked cautiously forward, wondering what to do, worried that it was my fault he was like this, everything pointed to that theory; my parents and now him. Tears began to flow down my cheeks; I couldn't lose him too.

The Doctor placed his hand on Dan's cheek, feeling the darkened skin, almost like it had been cooked; except the problem was that I knew it had been; that was exactly what had happened. Once again I could see he was tracing something with his sonic screwdriver, starting at his eye level then tracking it down. He suddenly stopped and threw the tool on the bed. "Got it!" He exclaimed, grabbing the gold chain round Dan's neck and pulling it off. "Alien technology, incorporated into human jewellery… very smart. And I assume that the one your mum was wearing is the same… I wonder why though…" The rest of his words were lost to me as I voiced my thanks and threw my arms around Dan, pressing my face against him.

He hugged me back, albeit a little hesitantly; I could tell he was completely bewildered. "What happened?" He questioned, obviously wanting to know what the panic was about.

I squeezed him tighter, the tiniest bit of me wondering how he could be so unaware of what had happened to him. "Don't freak out, it's okay now. You're gonna be fine." I got up off the bed, suddenly noticing that the Doctor and Rose had disappeared. Picking up a mirror off the side, I held it up for him to look and watched as his hand went up to his cheek; he stared in shock at what had happened to his skin. "It'll fade, it'll be normal again before long."

He took the mirror from my hand and put it face down on the bed. "Thank you." He pressed his face up against mine, hands cupping the back of my head. "Thank you so much." He kissed my temple. "Thank you for making me stay, thank you for being here to notice, thank you for saving my life."

I couldn't help but smile. "Oh you are so welcome…" I began to relax, it was finally sinking in that he wouldn't be further harmed. "I'm just so glad you're safe." I pulled him back into a hug, and refused let go for a long time.

**A/N: I apologise for the massive wait. I have no idea how long it was. Oh on checking it says I haven't updated this since July last year - wow really? I am so sorry about that! And I do realise my writing style has probably changed a lot since the last update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there's only one left - a little epilogue type thing.**


	8. The Two Travellers

Chapter 8 – The Two Travellers

The Doctor and Rose disappeared that morning, taking their blue box and leaving no evidence that they were ever there.

Every night since then I've looked up at the stars wondering how many alien species are out there, wondering what threat might be heading our way that we're completely unaware of. I wonder where the two travellers are right now, wonder which galaxy they're in and wonder if they're off on a dangerous adventure or just having a quiet day together.

Most of all I find myself praying for the two of them. In just a few days I witnessed the most beautiful relationship; the mere memory of losing her overwhelms him with pain, she soothes his every woe, he longs for her to always smile and she makes him endlessly happy. I have never seen two people more in love than them, nor anyone more deserving of the happily ever after that fairy tales speak of. And although I'm not sure what I'm praying to, I pray they are happy, I pray they are safe, and ultimately I pray they are together.

They never ask to be thanked, just move on to the next adventure, hand in hand. The Doctor and Rose; off to save the Universe once more.

**A/N: This fic is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who stuck with it till the end. Please take the time to review it, not just this chapter but the entire fic as a whole - writing _and_ plot line. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
